


Wedding Day

by cfcureton



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfcureton/pseuds/cfcureton
Summary: Missing scene from 4.16, "Broken Hearts"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about what must have been going through Oliver and Felicity's heads while they were getting ready for that fake wedding. Here's my take.

"Hey. We need to get married."

Something heavy dropped in Oliver's stomach forcing him to blow out a long breath every time the words he'd spoken came back to him, which they had with maddening regularity over the last 24 hours. He knew without looking that his face was once again reddening with shame. Fingers long-accustomed to button covers fumbled, and the Kevlar vest hidden under his shirt suddenly became unbearably hot, plus it covered a growing itch between his shoulder blades he knew he wouldn't be able to reach without starting the whole dressing process over. 

Oliver swallowed, fighting back sudden tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, his wedding to Felicity. After that fairytale proposal they were supposed to have TIME: Time to enjoy the moment, time to plan, time to gather their loved ones to witness their commitment. But instead they'd had ten minutes in the limo before the bullets, the uncertainty, the struggle to adjust to their new reality.

And now, thanks to his inability to keep it in his pants as a kid and his inability to tell the truth as an adult, he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. In yet another of life's Fuck You's to Oliver Queen, he had to fake marry the love of his life in order to defeat the bad guy and save his city. If it wasn't so damn sad it would be funny.

John Diggle appeared in the mirror behind him as he was finishing his tie.

"How's the vest fit?"

"It's fine," he replied, almost a whisper and a little too gruff.

"Oliver, man, I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Their eyes held in the mirror and Oliver finally nodded, finding no words and not trusting his voice if he did. John's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Time to go."

\--------------------------------------------------------

The hotel had generously offered Felicity a suite to use for getting ready, and a manager was on standby to escort her down the service elevator in order to foil the paparazzi. Thea hovered nearby in a dry fit tee and leggings. Her red leathers were still in the duffel by the bed.

"Ready for the dress?" she asked, reaching up to pull down the hanger from the sprinkler head on the wall (the only place high enough to keep the dress off the floor.). Felicity felt the prickling of tears and blinked furiously before nodding. As Thea pooled the skirt on the floor and made a hole to step into, there were only three words left in the genius IT girl's vocabulary: What. The. Hell.

She was fight or flight at this point: Would she step into the dress or jump out the window? Details at eleven. She was no longer the same person who had said yes in front of the Christmas--Holiday--tree. She could feel down deep that her DNA had somehow been altered, forever changed by the limo ride and everything after. 

That Felicity, old Felicity, would never get the fairytale ending. This new, wiser, sadder Felicity would get a fake wedding with a fake groom to fool a psycho serial killer and save the lives of other, IRL happy couples. You're welcome, citizens of Star City. 

Except this was the REAL dress, the dress she picked out for THEM, and he was the ONE. At least he was supposed to be. She had almost beaten the odds. But even her superior card counting ability couldn't predict temporary paralysis, or an evil magical genius. Or a secret child.

Thea hiked the bodice into place and pulled up the zipper, then fluffed the skirt and stepped back. Felicity's pivot to the floor length mirror was the longest in recorded history, and as soon as she took in her reflection the last tiny piece of her heart broke. She dropped her face into her hands and wept. The younger girl's arms immediately came around her shoulders and Thea layed her cheek against Felicity's.

"God, I wanted you to be my sister," Thea whispered with a choke. Felicity nodded agreement from her hands, but couldn't speak. 

They stood together silently for a moment, until Felicity suddenly gave a giant sniff and lifted her face to meet Thea's eyes in the mirror, her own now angry and determined.

"Help me redo my makeup. We need to get going."


End file.
